Ben Stevens
Benjamin "Ben" Stevens is Megaforce Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Ranger, Ben was a person interested in science. During his teenage years, Ben, along with four teenagers, were chosen by former ranger, Drew Hale to protect the Earth from the Warstar Aliens. He first fought with his team against Scaraba, whom they eventually defeat. Mega Mission One day in school when Todd asked Ben to fix his Snake Ax, Ben couldn't lift it, making him doubt his abilities. Then Jake told him that "If you believe in yourself, you can do anything". After school, when Virox (a monster sent by Vrak and Admiral Malkor) attacked the city, Ben and Todd decided to deal with him personally while the other Rangers quarantine the humans who got infected by Virox. Remembering what Ben told him about believing himself, Ben lifted the Snake Ax and defeated Virox. When Virox enlarged, the other Rangers helped Ben and Todd defeat him. As a result Ben gained the ability to summon the Sea Brothers Zord. The next day, Ben fixed the Snake Ax, making it 40% lighter, and gave it back to Todd. When Todd said he won't get used to the Snake Ax being lighter, Ben told him to believe in himself just like Todd told Ben. Going Viral Super Megaforce X-Borgs invade Seaside High. Megaforce Blue Ranger steps in to defeat them, and also saves two students. He orders them to scout the school and find other students that are hiding, with words of confidence. He later returns to the Command Center, and along with the other rangers, they receive their Super Megaforce powers. Ben meets a powerful master swordsman named Skatana. But the swordsman makes a fool out of Ben and he starts to doubt being a ranger. As such he begins to train harder as Samantha spots him training reminding him that he is not alone in the fight and gives Ben her Super Mega Saber to help him out. Remembering his training and the team, they support him by giving them their Sabers allowing him to use the Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike. In Samurai Surprise, Ben meets Samurai Red Ranger, Ray Shiba. In The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer, Ben and Todd find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Super Dino Charge Three years after the defeat of the Armada, Ben returns, along with the megarangers and find out that Vrak had returned from the dead and used his mind-controlling machine on all five of the rangers. Personality Ben Stevens may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Todd at his side, these two make the perfect team. Sure, Ben may prefer studying up on the supernatural to engaging in battle, but the Blue Ranger's fearsome Shark Zord is no sci-fi fable. [[|1]] Ben Stevens doesn't care that he'll never be Prom King. He's much more interested in using his blockbuster brain to change the world. Fighting may not be his first choice of activities, but that doesn't mean Ben isn't REALLY good at it. [[|2]] Similarities to Drew Hale *Both are Blue Rangers *Both are interested in science *Both were crushed on by their younger female teammates. *Both were on different ranger teams. Drew with Thunderstorm and Ninja Thunder and Ben with Megaforce and Super Megaforce. *Both attended high school before becoming rangers. *Both were friends with the red and black rangers. Drew with Trey Wilkes and Hunter Dean and Ben with J.D. Keller and Todd Handover. *Both were glasses, though Drew stopped wearing his in later seasons. *Both kissed their female teammates. *Both reunited with a teammate. Drew reunited with Susie Gold in Super Megaforce and Ben reunited with Heather Merrill in Dino Charge. Trivia *Ben resembles his mentor Drew Hale for being interested in science, being the blue rangers, and being crushed on by female sixth rangers. *As Megaforce Blue, he and Max Cooper both pilot Shark Zords which form the right arms for their respected team's Megazords. They also are best friends with the black rangers on the team. *He is best friends with Todd Handover. *Ben began a relationship with Dino Charge Purple Ranger Lindsay Cartwright after the events of Dino Extintion, Part 2. But in both Super Ninja Steel and The Hybrid Girls, it was revealed that the two broke up. See Also *Hyde - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. See comparison page. *Joe Gibken - Super Sentai counterpart in Gokaiger. See comparison page. *Noah Carver - Prime Reality version in canon series. See comparison page. External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Stevens Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)